


No Tears To Wash My Grave

by TooTall2Stand



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Maloncholly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooTall2Stand/pseuds/TooTall2Stand
Summary: Erwin pays his final respects to his best friend an colleague. Levi is there to take him home.





	No Tears To Wash My Grave

It was raining; or rather, it drizzled. The small patter of water on marble would be comforting if not for the headstones it fell on. Crows cawed overhead, invisible against the drenched wood of the old oak tree the grave sat under. The birds were well hidden behind wide jagged branches and dead leaves. **_‘Well old friend,’_** he thought, staring down at the name carved in elegant white letters ** _. ‘Looks like you beat me to it.’_** He Switched his black umbrella between the double hook he now used for a hand and the crook of his neck. With his good hand, he reached into his back pocket, shoving the flaps of his trench coat to the side ** _._** “It’s on me like we promised,” he said, and then used his teeth to uncork the bottle of expensive imported rum. He then spat the cork out on the ground and dropped to one knee.

     “Hey Mike,” he said as he poured the spicy brown liquid onto the grave, “next time, let’s not make such stupid bets”.

As he rose to his feet, he polished off the rest of the bottle. “Oh damn, that’s good!” he said, wiping the trickle that ran down his chin. “Next time, you owe me a bottle,” he said, as he tucked the empty bottle into his breast pocket. With a final sigh, he placed his good hand on the black marble of his best friend’s headstone. The cold from it seemed to seep bone deep into the palm of his hand. “If there is the next time let’s not do this okay!” he said, “let’s not ….” He choked, unable to finish the thing he wanted to say, eyes burning. It forced him to close them briefly as he simply tried to breath past the pain in his chest. As he finally rubbed the sting from his eyes he said, “I’ll look after Nanba, don’t you worry.” He waved goodbye with a smile. “See you ‘round.” He walked down the narrow green path to the heavy wrought iron gate. He never saw the murder of crows rise from the tree behind him. Nor did he notice the glimmer of white, flashing amongst the sea of black as they ascended and disappeared into the sad grey horizon. As he reached the sleek black car that waited for him, his second in command, Levi, held the door open for him.

   “Well, how was he”? The shorter man asked. He climbed into the front seat and started the car before receiving an answer. 

“At peace,” Erwin said.  As they pulled onto the main road, he tucked his hand under his chin and watched the dreary scenery go by. “You should go see him sometime.”

“Nah,” Levi said. “He’s already in the ground. I’m sure he wouldn’t want my tears spoiling the dirt he’s sleepin in."                                                                                           The blonde chuckled. “I guess your one of these vet drunk and be happy types, huh Levi.  No tears at your funeral,” he said.

“There better not be,” said the shorter man. “Nah., I think…” he started and then shook his head.

“Well don’t stop there, tell me what you think.” Erwin urged.

Levi resisted for a few moments, but his boss’ patient stare haunted him through the rearview. The blonde could be so damn annoying when he put his mind to it! With a sigh, Levi finally gave in. “I think anyone worth their salt, would rather the people they leave behind see them off with a smile. Fond farewell. It’s… it’s what I would want.”  The car grew quiet, and Levi could feel his boss’s intense gaze burning a whole through the back of bis head. “What”?! The shorter man growled.

“Nothing! I just didn’t realize that rlthrough all that surly venom, you had such a deep soul! Well done, Levi.”

“Fuck You!” The shorter man grumbled.

“Careful, that’s sexual harassment.”

“Yeah, yeah, fire me.” Levi shot back, turning onto the highway that lead back to headquarters. Erwin laughed, thoroughly pulled out of his melancholy. The lights from the city up ahead began to cut through a bit of the gloom and the fog, bright, harsh, and full of life.

“No,” Erwin said with a smile, “I think I’ll keep you around a little bit longer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was supposed to be, but I had to write it. It felt wrong not to. So read it and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear it, so long as your not nasty.


End file.
